We're Not Gone Yet
by SydneyFallow
Summary: Scourge survived the battle, and his BloodClan has risen again. All Scourge wants is the clans - dead or alive. There is space for his people, as well as what seems unlimited food. But first, they must get rid two things - Sol and the sun.
1. Prolouge

_"Yes! It is happening! My plan is working. Nothing can stop me now!" The cat speaking was a black and white patched cat with a collar around his neck. The collar was studded with teeth._

"Those cats, they think that the light was taken by that traveler. Idiots! He is a shame of a cat and wouldn't even be able to rid of the sun and the moon if he had specific instructions to do so! It is I, only I, who can do so much greatness. Don't you agree, Ice? You, Snake? You must agree." They were silent. "Say you AGREE!"  
"Yes sir, of course sir."

"Good. Now, while the night is still young, let us find those cats and show them who their real _enemy is..." He paused and turned to look at the cats behind him. He smiled a wicked smile and chuckled. Then he turned again. "BloodClan, ADVANCE!" The cat, obviously the leader jumped down from his pedestal on a tree stump. A brown tabby approached the black and white leader._

"What is it, Pounce?" The leader meowed, swinging his head towards the tabby. "I haven't got all night."  
"Well, I was wondering, oh great Scourge, if..."  
"Spit it out, boy!"  
"Well I was wondering if you think we are ready for this fight..."

The cat, called Scourge, reared up. "How DARE you proclaim that BloodClan is not ready!" Scourge landed on Pounce's back and scoured his reinforced claws down the tabby's back. "I have a choice. Kill you now or have you live away from BloodClan. Honestly, I want to kill you, but right now I fell nice. Leave. I don't want to see you again."  
The tabby brought what energy he had left to his feet and scurried away as fast as he could, blood dripping in a river behind him.  
  
_"Take that as a lesson, all of you," Scourge said to the BloodClan cats watching. "BloodClan is life, and without BloodClan there is death. We have simple rules. Follow these rules and you won't be let down. Greatness comes with BloodClan. So stay with us in BloodClan, and stay with life."_


	2. Chapter One

"What's happening?" A helpless call of distress sounded.

"Where has the sun gone?" Someone else cried.

The fighting had stopped. Not even a worthless Twoleg would fight with no light to guide you.

They chattered on. All of them, all of the clans. They were on our land, my land. They thought they could talk with no regards to the place they were at.

"Silence!" This was my cry, above all other voices, above all the clans. I had moved myself from the battle ground to a large rock and stood there, my body hoisted up above all others. When the other leaders saw me so high above them, they made their way up next to me. "We must come together, as the four Clans, to retrieve the sun and the moon!"

I could spot the cats I loved below me. My mate, Sandstorm. My best friend, Graystripe. My daughters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. When I looked up from them, I realized that what I had thought had been a few seconds had really been a minute. I regained my stature, and continued.

"We all have cats here we love, and cats in StarClan we love. We can, and will, lose all that to this darkness if we don't unite in the days to come!" I thought my words held the truth, but others did not see that light.

"Firestar, the sun is one of the things StarClan holds power to!"

"No, you fox-brain! Sol has caused this!"

"Your words maybe true but do you have the strength and power to back it up?"

"StarClan will decide when to give us the sun and moon. Uniting will not make them any happier than they are now!"

I could see doubt in my mate's eyes. She wasn't sure if my idea was a good one or not, but one glance at the bloody scars down my side, she jumped to my defense.

And thus the fighting continued.

With cats who supported my ideas versus the ones who despised of it, the battle commenced. And here I was, paralyzed in my own guilt, on the rock, realizing I had caused this tragedy.

_I hope no one dies,_ this was my plead. _Not even from another clan. And please, PLEASE, not Sandstorm..._

I knew calling for for silence again wouldn't work, but I couldn't gather myself to jump from the rock. Gladly, I did not have to choose what to do. Mistystar helped me.

"Settle! If the moon, was here, do you think that StarClan would not have covered it by now? Maybe the reason the sun and moon were taken away was because we were fighting without thought. This is what we are like now. We aren't the clans anymore! We ar-"

A blood-curdling screech split the air, cutting Mistystar off. I couldn't see who it came from, but the noise came from something on the top of the ridge, near the border of WindClan and ThunderClan. There were soft, but distinctive, sounds of many paws coming towards us. Then, whatever had made the screech began to talk. It was a cat.

"You muddy clans! You thought we were gone!" The voice shook the air as it spoke, and you could smell the blood coming from that direction. "Haha, we fooled you! The sun was taken by _us_! And we won't give it back until you are gone!" I gasped. I could have sworn I would have never hear that voice again...

"It's StarClan!"

"StarClan wouldn't speak like that, you mouse-brain!"

"It's SkyClan. Haven't you heard of the nursery stories?"

"No, it must be Sol!"

"Yes, Sol has acquired followers and has come to attack us!"

I was going to shout out what was so obvious to me, but I didn't need to.

The same voice spoke again.

"BloodClan, _ATTAAAAAACK!"_


	3. Chapter Two

_They didn't even expect it! Gasping as if they've never heard of me before._

__"Wimps! All of you!" I screeched my defiant words over all the whimpers and gasps. "You didn't even expect us!"  
I saw the leaders on the rock looking out upon the chaos that had erupted. Well, it wasn't the _first _time!  
"You didn't know we were here! Who else has the power to rid of all light?" I continued down the ridge, making sure to keep in just an angle so they could still hear my voice. "Only BloodClan! And join now, fools, and stay alive. Because the only clan worth living for will destroy you all!"  
Then, I jumped into the fight.

I saw claws, teeth, tails, ears, paws, and muzzles everywhere. I turned and would kill someone with no thought. I could turn and pounce and not feel a regret. Blood flooded around my paws. This is what I lived for. I threw my head back and laughed as loud as I could.

"All cats staying with the fox dung called ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan, move to the right side. All of the smart cats, come towards me, your leader," I added after laughing.

They split. Some not-so-surely, others moving before I had finished my sentence. I noticed a few new faces, who were joining from the clans. I soon learned their names, though, when the leaders crying out after them.

"Thornclaw, what are you doing? Spiderleg, come back! You, too, Berrynose?"  
"Kinkfur? Ratscar? Olivepaw? You are making the wrong decision!"  
"Breezepaw...Harespring...Nightcloud...please! Stop!"  
"You are nuts, Voletooth, Nettlepaw, and Icewing, if you think you know what you are doing!"

I could see, just barely, but see, the worried faces of some of the new arrivals and the sure, confident faces of others. I will test them later.

"Ah...a smart bunch. Now that we have figured what we have," I looked down at the ground, where already many bloody bodies littered the area, "let's conti-"

"Scourge, why are you here?"

_Blackstar! You crowfood,_ I thought, glaring in the direction of the ShadowClan leader.

"Oh Blackstar, long time, no see. Well this is a _wonderful_ surprise. But, may I ask you, why do dare interrupt me?"  
"Because you, Scourge," he drew out the word as if it pained him to say it, "are not the leader of the lake."  
"You're not the leader either. But I will be soon. And as for your questi-"  
"Scourge, as leader of ShadowClan, I would like to tell you that I at least have the iright/i to be here. You don't."

I began to seethe with anger. "Interrupt me again, Blackstar...just TRY. No more talk. BloodClan, finish them."

I took my way across the battleground and to Blackstar as my loyal cats charged on the clan cats. "You'll pay. Watch."  
Smirking, I bowled him over and scratched his belly fur. Blackstar wasn't as easy as the other clan cats. He reared up and drew down, his claws scraping my muzzle, then he drew my feet out from under me. I screeched and bit the end of his muzzle until I heard bone crack. I backed it up by biting the squishy flesh on his neck. I turned and spat out blood. He coughed out some of his own red liquid, but by then, I was gone.

_Can't these clans tell we will win?_

More cats fell beneath my claws and teeth. I smiled, looking at bodies around me. Some cuts were so deep I saw white insides and a salty, metallic smell wafted the air. I cackled and looked for another victim, my eyes wild from battle. My paws were hot with energy and my body was like a Twoleg monster. I felt so powerful I knew the lake was mine.

As I was panting from my craze, someone pushed me over. They began to attack my side. I slashed out at their face, but they moved away. I leaned on my front paws and kicked out behind me, feeling blood drip down my legs and blood behind my back paws. Their was a yowl behind me and the cat jumped onto my back and bit my tail. I growled as I reared up so the cat would fall. Only one cat could fight as well as me that wasn't from BloodClan.

I was fighting Firestar.

"You precious little ThunderClan cats are no match to BloodClan! We have killed so many and we won't stop until they're all dead!" I charged at him, and he rolled under me, standing right back up on the other side. I turned and pushed him onto his back he reached up and scratched his claws down my neck but my back feet were already tearing up his underbelly.

"You fight ruthlessly, Scourge," he said, going limp and scurrying away from my hold, "and you couldn't ever be a true leader." Firestar ran at me and moved to the side, scraping my claws down his body as he ran. He was no fool, though. He turned around and jumped on me.

"I remember how you almost defeated me last time. You and your lives. Well, not anymore!" I reared up and pushed him up. I knew he wasn't dead, but I think he was losing a life. I left him there, and ran to the rock he had been on before.

Panting, I checked my wounds. It seemed as if I had no body left to be wounded. Firestar was a great fighter, yes, but BloodClan cats are _always_ better.

I realized something. So many dead bodies were here, but they were from both sides of the battle. The cats left were just Firestar, the RiverClan leader, Blackstar, and the WindClan leader, and Ice, Snake, Jaggedtooth, and me, of course. We were matched up.

I could see haze in everyone's eyes. Blackstar was just getting up from losing a life, as was Firestar. I took a deep breath, and with all power, pounced off the rock and onto Firestar.

He was so startled, he could have jumped all the way back to the forest.  
Our battle was the same, honestly. He was attacking me, me attacking him. Blood roaring around us. This was BloodClan, and with each battle I had, I broke the link with good I had even more.

No one can win against BloodClan. "You may have many lives but we only have one, so we fight for ours even more!" I spat. But taunting only goes so far.  
I predicted Firestar's movement wrong, and he came at me, full force.

His face was all up in mine, his bad breath a scent forever scoured into my nose. The leader snarled.

"Do you know the pain you've caused? Everyone is gone. You will sure pay for this." I took in a breath. I guess taking over the clans was worth a try...

Firestar's paw was so high up that the death blow he was going to give me now was going to knock everything inside of me out.

And then, he struck.


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm throwing out chapters like crazy! Chapter 4 is already written! Enjoy, and Scourge is a little more furious in the next chapters.**

* * *

Surely, when you're moments away from death, and in your mind you can see everything you've ever done, and you can already taste your own blood, you probably have no hope of living. But I, I had a chance. Because someone yowled.

Even though he did strike, the yowl had made him lift his grip on me a little and I rolled away before he could hit me. We both stood, a fair distance between us. I looked at Firestar, he looked at me, and then we both turned and directed our attention to the yowl. A tall, stocky, tortoiseshell-and-white tom with light yellow eyes sat on the ridge from which my clan had just come. His ears had little bunches of fur on their tips and his tail curved at the tip. He had a few pink scars and a I-am-so-much-better-than-you look. The way he stood, slightly leaning forward but at the same time, on his hind paws. I didn't know who this was, but the way Firestar knew the cat's name automatically, I knew that they had met before.

"Sol," he muttered.  
"That's my name," he smirked.  
"Why are you here?"  
"The same reason you're here. Survival."

Firestar's eyes blazed. This wasn't good. I guess this Sol cat had done something bad to Firestar...a cat that hates Firestar? I might need to talk to him!  
"Who is that?" I asked.  
"_Sol,_" he spat, as if the word pained him. "He is the rude, ruthless, mouse-brain who tricked the clans a few moons back." He looked at me. "You might think you should align yourself with him to take me down, but I wouldn't trust him."  
"Firestar's right." Here came Blackstar and the other two leaders. They looked as beat up as Firestar. I looked around and saw my BloodClan cats. I jumped up and ran to them. Clans and BloodClan, divided again. "Sol is nothing but a criminal."

"Me? Criminal? I think you guys are the mouse-brains to _trust_ me!"  
"Sol, surely you could tell us why you are here."

The tortoiseshell scanned the battleground, taking careful time looking at each bloody body, each deep scar, and then his eyes came to the living cats. He snarled. "I'll guess I'll tell you. It's as simple as this." He sat down and pulled his paws under him, his tail rapped around his side. Funny how we are listening to a criminal talk now when not even a few paw steps ago I was fighting for my life.

"I heard battle noises, and I haven't been in a battle in a while. But I couldn't just go charging into battle! I had to find out which side I would fight for, and who I was fighting. So when I came over the ridge, I saw it was the clans - all five of them. And that's when I yowled."  
"That's it?" Firestar asked.

This Sol shrugged and looked at the living cats. "Firestar," he said, looking at the leader who I knew all to well. Blackstar was the next cat he named, then he looked at the WindClan and RiverClan leaders. "Onestar and Mistystar, WindClan and RiverClan leaders...I knew you as kits! Times fly, eh?"

Mistystar snarled. "Do not say mine or my clan's name. You are a disgrace to all of us."

"Clan?!" Sol taunted, "You don't look like much of a clan now, four cats all sitting around."

The RiverClan leader rose up on her hind paws, but Blackstar touched her back to calm her.

Sol was satisfied so far, so then he looked at me.


	5. Chapter Four

As strongly as I could, I mustered up strength to say, "I am Scourge, leader of the great cats known as BloodClan. We have defeated these four clans, with less cats then they have. We will fight until we fall. We are the strongest clan alive."

"Don't listen to him! He is a lier!"

_Firestar, I hate you._ It had been him, that stupid leader, who had shouted false information. I reared up at him and hissed loudly, and Sol yowled again.

As much as I hated to admit it, I liked his aggressiveness. He was forceful, eager to have his way. Like me. I listened to Sol as he talked, wanting to know what he was like.

"I have come, truthfully, to see what has changed. I miss old Lionblaze..." Sol smiled quite slyfully, and I wondered who Lionblaze was and why he was so important to Sol.

Sol was smiling, Firestar was snarling, Blackstar was cursing, Onestar was squinting, and Mistystar sat there as confused as me.

"Sol, that is _my_ warrior you are talking about there. We won't speak of that. Lionblaze is dead, and it's because of him!"

They all looked at me, and I could just sit there, smiling, because I had caused fear and hatred and anger in their hearts, and that's what I had wanted.

"That's right," I purred. Well, it was as close to a purr as your going to get from an _evil genius_ like me. "_I_ caused this!_ I_ took the sun away! _I_ brought down warriors and took a life from Firestar and Blackstar! _I_ did all of this, because I rule BloodClan, and BloodClan will rule the lake!" I noticed my voice get louder, more confident. I rose to my hind legs, Jaggedtooth, Snake and Ice doing the same. We hissed and swiped at the air and Sol just looked at us, zero expression.

"Where are you keeping the sun?" Onestar asked me. "Give us back our sun and our moon!"

"_Your _sun? _Your _moon? More like you're stupid!"

Sol stared at me harder, and I could tell my taunting had gotten to him. But mangy Blackstar stepped in, and brought the conversation back to Sol, away from my control and what I could relate to.

"Sol, this is our lake. Your wishes to come here will not be fulfilled StarClan has banned your entrance to this holy ground!"

I wasn't understanding much of this. _StarClan? Holy ground? Lionblaze?_ They said cat names and kept talking, many words I guessed has to do with their stupid beliefs.

I realized this would be a perfect chance to sneak away, and talk to Sol up by the ridge. I motioned for Snake and Ice to come to me. They didn't see me at first, all caught up in those clan things. We I got their attention, I asked them furiously, "Who are you, a clan cat or a BloodClan warrior?"

"Sorry Scourge," Snake said. "I'm a true BloodClan warrior."

"Yeah," Ice said. "Sorry."

"'Sorry' doesn't win any battles, Snake. Or you Ice," I spat. Then I whipped around, my posture quite stiff and formal. "Follow me, now."

They did. For once, they listened! I saw a good way up the ridge - through the tree grove and up around the back. Then, I'd be standing right next to Sol, and I could listen closer, and hear what he heard. I could listen, and no one would know.

So I started my trek, not explaining anything to Snake or Ice as they followed me. I had left Jaggedtooth down at the bottom of the ridge, but to me, that was fine. He might think he's my second-in-command, but he's nothing like Bone. Oh, Bone, why did you have to die in this battle?

No time for softness. I am taking over clans! Why aren't they fighting yet? I guess it's a good thing they aren't, or else I'd have no time to meet Sol formally.

When we got the the ridge, I got low on my stomach. My clan - well, two of them - did the same. I stalked forward until I could see Sol, and I stopped there. I think he saw me, in the corner of those golden eyes. But he didn't say anything, and I didn't dare move.

I caught their conversation. No, not Firestar and Sol's. Ice's and Snake's. You won't believe what they were talking about - kit names! Those mangy cats were talking about _kit_ names! If they had expecting females in that battle, for sure they're dead and so are their kits! I curled my tail up, and lashed back at them, my tail whipping through the air like a silent leaf.

They were quiet.

"Thank you," I muttered.

Now I could listen to Sol and the leaders. Sol was talking now.

"I have business here. I am just passing through; remember Smoky and Floss? Yes, I know them, I have been waiting to see them for awhile. You know they used to be my den-mates? Me and my mother, aye, we knew them!"

With the names 'Smoky' and 'Floss', a trigger went of in Firestar's head, and he shouted, "Daisy!"

And you know what that little kit did?

He ran! He ran towards the ThunderClan camp, and I don't think anyone wanted him back.

But that's when the other leaders noticed I was gone.


	6. Chapter Five

Onestar was the first to realize my absence, and this is what he said.

"Scourge! He has gone!"

Well, Onestar, I wouldn't call him smart nor dumb, but he thought it was a bad thing I was gone. He began searching around, sniffing, but the blood still on the ground knocked out all scents. I, even from up here, could see my paw prints traced in the blood up the hill.

Jaggedtooth, loyal BloodClan warrior, _did_ see the pawprints, and he traced his eyes up the prints, until he was staring through the forest, right at me. I nodded, he nodded, and he turned around, as if looking for me as much as any other cat. Except, this time, he was faking.

I remembered Sol, and the real reason I'd trekked through the forest. I looked around for him, and he hadn't moved from the ridge. I moved closer to him, and he swung his head around.

"Caused some trouble, haven't you?"

"How'd you know I was here?" That was me. How _did _he know. Did I make it that obvious?

"I can follow pawprints," Sol said. So I wasn't the only one who saw them. "Let's have a formal greeting," he added quickly, "before they see the prints and try to kill you for escaping."

_Try,_ I thought, _He believes they can't kill me. BloodClan is unstoppable!_ It was hard to stop myself from yowling again in great pleasure. But I was a sophisticated ruler of a great clan - I can do anything.

I followed Sol, and he led me through the forest into a clearing. "I'm Sol," he said, straight-forward and polite. "I came here awhile ago, and what happened was...well, I don't know what I did, but they didn't seem to like it. I told them someone great was going to take the sun and moon away, but they denied me. Called me a lion. I wasn't welcome. Must've tripped 'em up or something."

This was the true story for once, I could tell. I better tell him mine.

"I am Scourge, leader of BloodClan." I realized I had left Snake and Ice back at the ridge. Fine with me - they'd mess this greeting up. "My clan rose to greatness in a Twoleg town back near the old forest. We needed more land for our growing population, so I took over two of the clans. I killed their leader, and became the rightful ruler. I battled with Firestar and his clan, and the other three. That leader thought he killed me, but I had just passed out." I stopped, took a breath, and turned to Sol again. "Us, BloodClan, we're certainly not gone yet."

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, I think it ended off on a really good note! Holidays are tomorrow, and I've been writing a lot lately - I might take a break until 2013, or I might write another chapter. I'm on break now until 1/3, so I have lots of free time. Tell me what you guys think, please! I'm taking advice ideas, questions, comments, anything! Yeah, I'm writing it, but I want your guys opinions too!**


	7. Chapter Six

**I lied! Another chapter for you guys...and it's the longest one yet more than 2,000 words and the most action packed (in my opinion). If you enjoyed, PLEASE review, so I know it's good! Thanks so much :)**

* * *

Sol nodded. He took it in. "We are both outcasts by these clans..." he murmured. I think I knew what was coming. "We should take them over."

"And then," I added, my excitement rising, "take over the lake and make our clan, together the two of us as leaders, rule the lake! We will be BloodClan!" I looked at Sol, and he was fine with the name BloodClan. Good.

We were both smiling now, happy as ever for our plan.

"The warrior of mine at the bottom of the hill is Jaggedtooth. He is just that - a warrior. But the two cats of mine by the ridge, they are Snake and Ice. Brothers. A little ditsy and forgetful, but they will make great second-in-commands. I used to have a cat named Bone as my second in command, but he died in this battle. My fault, I guess, but I would have killed him off eventually anyway. They all get old."

Sol and I walked out towards the uphill path to the ridge. Snake and Ice sat there and I tapped them on the shoulder to get up. Through the trees, I saw the leaders still searching for me. Firestar had come back with a tan female who looked a little bent out of shape, and my pawprints had all faded completely away as the blood swished around. No time for little females. At least not now.

I noticed Jaggedtooth staring at me, and with my tail I motioned him to come here. He did. _You'll make a fine second-in-command to Snake and Ice, one day,_ I thought.

I had my clan and I had Sol, and the five of us pawed our way through the forest, out onto the ridge where the clans could see us. Mistystar was the first to notice our re-appearance.

She gasped loudly and said, "They've returned," then sat down and watched us with squinting eyes.

The other leaders opened their eyes and looked up, gasping as well. I laughed menacingly and they seemed to shy back.

"Sol and I have decided to form a stronger, united BloodClan, together." I paused, and let them gasp. Snake and Ice and Jaggedtooth, standing behind me and Sol, gasped in unison. I shushed them with a whip of my tail.

"We will kill or take captive all clan cats, and search their camps, and the lake shall be ours," Sol continued. "Any cats wanting to die trying to save their clans, move to the left, and any wishing to be taken captive and have their lives spared will go to the right."

"Don't worry," I added, as if we'd prepared this script, "their will be no more ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan, so you needn't go to the left for the sake of your clan." I snarled and smiled at the same time, my head lowering and my eyebrows curving in the center to form a v-shape over my eyes. I looked as menacing as possible, so they'd all be scared.

They all moved to the right, except for stubborn ol' Firestar. I launched myself off a nearby big rock, right at his face. I knew he was on his last life, and I swept it right out of him as my claws smashed his face into a tree and my teeth grabbed neck bone.

More blood filled my mouth and teeth, and when I looked at my collar, the dog teeth were bloody, too.

I made my way back onto the ridge and I smiled at the other leaders. They were terrified as they watched Firestar's endlessly drip out. Sol nodded to me as well, happy with my deeds.

"I'm not that good at fighting," he admitted shamelessly, in a whisper, "but I can really do well in any verbal battles."

There, it was settled. He taunts, I kill.

I looked back at the other leaders. Good thing they all moved to the right - more cats for the new strong BloodClan. "Welcome to BloodClan. You need knew names. Onestar will be Whisker, Mistystar will be Misty, and Blackstar will be Dark. We shall regard Firestar as Crowfood, and we shall regard all cats who die at the paws of Sol or I as the same thing. Got it?" They nodded quickly. "Enjoy your time, while you have it."

I turned to Sol, and he had nothing to add, so I continued. "Whisker, Misty, and Dark, show me your clans camp, then you," I looked at the tan little she-cat old Firestar had brought me, "show me Crowfood's as well."

Whisker went first, and he had no remaining cats. Misty had a medicine cat who's loyalty remained to the dead RiverClan, so I killed her. Next was Dark's camp, and I took two kits left alone into my custody. Snake and Ice each carried a kit. Dark began to tear up when he saw us do this, so I think they were his kits.

Good, more fun to kill when the time comes.

The she-cat led the way to Crowfood's old camp, and on the way I asked her a _few _questions. "What is your name, and where do you come from? What is your allegiance to BloodClan?"

"I am Daisy," she answered. "I came from ThunderClan, but I wish to be a queen of BloodClan."

"A queen as in ruler?" I asked. If that's what she meant, she had great ambition, but a three percent chance.

"No, a queen that takes care of kits. In the old clans, we h-"

"SILENCE!" I hissed, stopping her tracks. "One, all BloodClan cats make their own homes around BloodClan's base, and after six moons, no two cats can live together except for leaders of BloodClan and warriors on missions or warriors in training regiments." I paused, steaming with anger. "Two, we _don't _speak about the old clans. If you want to join them, I'd be happy to kill you as well. If you were to be an all-around-the-sun queen, you wouldn't be fighting for BloodClan, no would you?"

"No sir, but you see, I'm not that good a fighter, and..."

"I will test all you clan cats later on how well you fight, and only the good ones are accepted truly into BloodClan." I smiled at her sarcastically, then motioned for her to continue leading me to Crowfood's base. "If you are accepted into BloodClan, which seems unlikely, we will change your name to something else, much more mean than 'Daisy.'" She nodded, and I saw a tear drip off of her and onto the peat ground.

Finally, we reached their camp. It was what looked like flint walls, maybe two twoleg-nests deep. Daisy led me around a side to an entrance called the front. She also said there was a dirtplace exit and entrance around the back. Sol, Daisy, Snake, Ice, Jaggedtooth, Whisker, Misty, Dark, and I pushed through the brambles and into the hollow, Snake and Ice still holding the two kits.

It was a gigantic crater, and their were many dens. Daisy showed me around the place, just like the other old clan leaders had, and we found no remaining cats. I looked at the tree near the center and I hopped on the branch.

"That's where Fires - I mean Crowfood - used to sit to announce clan meetings and hold ceremonies," Daisy said. I caught her slip up, but didn't mention it.

I had made an important decision. "All of you, wait here. Snake, Ice, drop the kits. Misty, give them milk. Jaggedtooth, give me names. Sol, please come here."

Thank crowfood they did what I said. Sol and I jumped from the tree branch to a ledge Daisy had described as the leader's den. I gave Sol all my ideas, and it took awhile to recite. I began.

"We will claim this as our main camp. I will guard and rule it. You will guard and rule the old ShadowClan base. Snake will guard and rule the old WindClan base. Ice will guard and rule the old RiverClan base. Only leaders can travel whenever to any other base at any time.

"Cats will be split up evenly into each base, and must make their nest within the boundaries of that camp. Misty, Whisker, Dark, and Daisy will tell us each camp's old clan borders. Each respective cat's old clan camp will be their home base, so Daisy will stay here, Dark at ShadowClan's old base, Misty at RiverClan's, and so on. Cats from outside of clans will be welcome, and will go to what ever camp has the least amount of cats. This full moon, in a few sunrises, at the old gathering island, we will all gather and we will test the old clan cats on fighting and hunting - mostly fighting - to see who stays and who goes from BloodClan.

"No clan names are aloud, and cats must have menacing names, or one or two word names that describe their personalities. Anyone who is heard mentioning anything about StarClan, any of the old clans, their or someone else's old clan's names, anything that happened or was done in the old clans, or any dead cats will be killed immediately. Because every BloodClan cat life is not important to us, only the official's lives are, dead cats or their deaths, how they die, etcetera, will not be mentioned to or by any other cat to any other, except for officials.

"Officials will be you, Snake, Ice, and I. No one else. Any cat caught questioning or dissing an official may be subject to immediate death, differing on how severe the offence is. In each base, the said ruling official will inscribe these rules in the ground or dirt, using his or her claws, and using pictures for words. Any cat trying to erase or cover up these rules must fix them and be excluded from any and all fighting and warrior missions for the next moon.

"No cats may live together with their mother and father of anyone else after six moons, except for leaders of BloodClan and warriors on missions or in training regiments. Mothers and fathers must leave their kits at six moons to fight for their own. Mothers are expected to feed their kits to grow up strong, but not become attached to their kin. Fathers are expected to train their kits in fighting and hunting and killing, and all BloodClan ways. These are BloodClan's rules."

I looked at Sol, he back at me. We were silent.

"I like them," he finally said. I called Snake and Ice up, and told them how to rule BloodClan's separate camps, and all of the information I'd just told Sol I recited. They nodded, taking it in, and told me Misty had enough milk for the kits. He said Jaggedtooth called the silver one Slice and the grey one with light white spots Bite. I nodded, they were great.

I walked back onto the tree with Snake and Ice and Sol by my side. I recited the rules once more, and many of them sat there, shocked. There were only eleven of us, and four of us ruled. One, was next in line for ruling and two were too young to know what was going on. The two were half a moon, I guessed. Maybe half a half a moon. Quite young. Good, they wouldn't know their clan backgrounds.

"To Misty, Whisker, Dark, and Daisy. Your first mission. Find three twoleg collars for these leaders -" I pointed at Snake, Ice, and Sol with my tail "- and bring them back here immediately. Got it?"

They nodded.

"Well, then go!"

* * *

**Man, Scourge got fierce in the off-season :P**


End file.
